Droppin' Science
Droppin' Science es una canción del cantante de hip hop Marlon Williams (nacido el 30 de septiembre de 1962 en Queens, New York), más conocido como Marley Marl, quien fue uno de los más influyentes productores de hip hop. Su canción aparece en la radio The Classics 104.1 en los juegos Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Letra (Get) (Get) (Get) (Get funky) 1 When I get stupid to the point that I'm mentally mad My rhymes start to flow, so I simply must brag About my style that makes you vibrant, I keep drivin Until the song turns me to a hip-hop giant Me and Marley Marl, we're goin one on one For any sucker rapper that chooses to come And for me Craig G a/k/a The Kingpin I drop science, can't you tell how I'm singing? They hate how I tie my mic cord to a whip Suckers just have to flip cause I'm so hip Craig G and Marley Marl, we form the ultimate alliance No sucker can deal when I'm droppin science (Get) (Get) (Get funky) I'm droppin science 2 Rappers: Ask yourself the same question Why am I best in this profession? Is it because you're scared to step to me, yo Or the things Marley does in the studio? I drop science as if I was Butterfingers And I know there's not another singer In this lifetime to kick the right rhyme Cause there's not another rhyme quite like mine And when it comes to havin showmanship I really don't care who you go and get Cause rappers hate me, I'm so defiant And I can get stupid just by droppin science Find More lyrics at www.sweetslyrics.com (Get) (Get) (Get funky) I'm droppin science 3 Livin larger than life, and what this means is We'll be the dopest duo comin outta Queensbridge Now crews hate us cause we're extraordinaire For you to beat us? Hm, I think that's sort of rare These rhymes are dope, that's how I transmit And sized perfectly, so that they can fit You're steppin to us? You need traction Or you'll be another sucker missin in action You hate to hear it? You'll learn to love it My smokin rhymes, you always think of it I eat MC's up like a pack of hungry lions So step out my way, I'm droppin science (Get) (Get) (Get funky) I'm droppin science 4 The Vernon Posse along with me Craig G Is gonna rock it till the crowd begs me To kick the next verse, your context's worse Like all the others, that's why I get respect first And believe me, I'm never on on others Cause as a member of Cold Chillin'/Warner Brothers I do swear to uphold this Title of rap to be the boldest Among so many MC's Yo Marley, yo we outta here? (Yo money, let's breeze) Alright I'm droppin science Categoría:Canciones de The Classics 104.1